Solo por el contrato
by Gwiniver Morgan
Summary: Odiaba verse de ese modo frente  a su perfecto mayordomo, pero odiaba mas que para él solo fuera importante el contrato entre ambos. Insinuación de yaoi.


(ah Disclaimer: -si es así?- Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece sino a Yana hay que ir aprendiendo el nombre de los autores y darle honor a quien honor merece. Sobra decir que no hago esto con fines de lucro, por que nadie me pagaría a mi por escribir.)

Solo por el contrato

Odiaba estar enfermo.

Antes, cuando era un niño era casi agradable, su madre y su tía lo cuidaban todo el día, lo mimaban, pendientes de su estado, amables, cariñosas; nunca se separaban de su lado. Cuando empezaba a mejora, la bella condesa jugaba con él, formando sus soldaditos de juguete entre las sabanas y al terminar, le besaba en la frente para que durmiera

.  
>Ahora Ciel estaba solo, entre las sabanas de fina seda oriental, mirando el dosel de su cama con su único ojo, cada respiración era una agonía mientras sentía como sus pulmones casi se encogían cada que el aire entraba en ellos…<br>No podía estar enfermo. Era el conde Phantomhive, el perro de la reina, dueño de las más importantes empresas de Londres. No podía verse reducido a ser sólo un chico de trece años, demasiado agotado por un ataque de asma para luchar por otra cosa que no fuera su siguiente respiración.  
>Cerró los ojos un segundo y al abrirlos ahí estaba Sebastián, impecable como siempre, con ese traje negro, sostenía una charola con varios enseres, entre los que sobresalía una tetera que humeaba.<p>

–Debemos conservar la humedad en su habitación, joven amo. – Ciel lo miro con el ceño fruncido. No tenia ánimo de soportar la perfección de su mayordomo, menos cuando se sentía como ahora tan enfermo, tan débil... tan humano.  
>-Le he traído también la cena, my lord. Consiste en clafoutis, te Earl Grey y fruta de temporada. Le ayudara a mejorarse… también prepare… - Ciel lo miraba mientras enumeraba los platillos que iba mencionado y los acomodando en una mesa al lado de la cama con esas manos largas que se movían con gracia y elegancia.<p>

Sebastián fue a su lado a ayudarle a sentarse, pero le aparto con un gesto y se sentó en la cama solo, si bien jadeaba un poco al haberlo logrado. Sebastián lo miraba con su acostumbrada frialdad y esa risa que siempre parecía asomarse en sus ojos oscuros. Le paso la taza de te, Ciel bebió un par de sorbos apenas antes de regresársela. – Debe alimentarse, joven amo, o su enfermedad no cederá. – Acomodaba con solicitud su almohada mientras decía esto. Ciel lo miro de reojo.

-Los humanos debemos comer bien cuando estamos enfermos… ¿es eso lo que quieres decir? – una enigmática sonrisa fue toda la respuesta de Sebastián.- Todo lo que haces es por el contrato… si no fuera así,… yo no te importaría para nada…  
>-Esta claro que es por eso… ¿Qué clase de mayordomo seria si fuera por otra causa?...- Respondió Sebastián acercándole la charola con la cena.<p>

El joven conde enfureció con esa respuesta, así que reuniendo la escasa fuerza que tenia, arrojo la charola con los platos al otro lado de la habitación.- ¡Si es así no quiero nada! ¡Vete, déjame solo! –la felina sonrisa de Sebastián permaneció en su rostro mientras levantaba las cosas que había tirado. Ciel respiraba con fuerza, su ojo brillante por la ira –Le traeré una cena que satisfaga mejor su gusto, joven amo…  
>-No… - musito el menor- Yo no te importo nada… déjame… - las fuerzas le abandonaron abruptamente y cayo hacia delante, doblado sobre si mismo, sosteniendo su dolorido pecho, respirando con dificultad. Sintió sobre si esas manos que apenas unos minutos antes admirara, ayudándolo a acostarse de nuevo. No podía resistirse más, temblaba ligeramente. Lánguido se dejo recostar y arropar, tampoco le detuvo cuando sintió que le quitaba el parche, hasta ese momento lo miro con sus ojos impares.-Joven amo… es claro que usted me importa. Me importa mas que nada en este preciso instante.<br>Ciel cerro los ojos de nuevo, y entonces sintió el aliento del demonio en la mejilla-Porque usted… porque su alma es solo mía…  
>El frío repentino le indico que Sebastián se había alejado. Oyó la puerta cerrarse y toco su rostro, preguntándose como un demonio podía ser tan cálido.<p> 


End file.
